


Contentment

by KairouWatoshimi



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Stars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairouWatoshimi/pseuds/KairouWatoshimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were getting better each year but thankfully they're not Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> **Original prompt from liesweighmorethantruth (on Tumblr): _Sofa cuddles._**
> 
> **This was originally supposed to be a drabble, but I couldn’t fit it into 100 words so have a ficlet instead.**

After surviving yet another annual let’s-attempt-to-prank-Hunt-on-April-Fool’s-day, Thomas was _glad_ to be home. His students were getting more and more creative with each passing year and he had to be more watchful and cautious in order to maintain his successful streak. Thankfully, none of them were Jane; with the exception of the time she had pranked him, he had never fallen for their tricks.

Jane took one look at his tired expression and open her arms to him, inviting him in for an embrace. He gladly sunk down onto the sofa, on top of her. Comforting warm arms wrapped around him, flooding his senses with her sweet scent. Thomas sighed contently and buried his face into the soft flesh of her breasts.

“You’re comfortable,” he mumbled against her.

“Of course I am,” she replied shamelessly. “They’re two lumps of fat.” She brought her hands up, running her nimble fingers through his hair soothingly. “How was your day?”

He simply groaned in response. “I hate April Fool’s day.”

“Ah,” said Jane knowingly. Underneath him, she shook with silent laughter. “Did anyone succeed?”

He almost rolled his eyes. “No.” Of course not, who did she think he was? Then again, he realized that he couldn’t blame her for her lack of insight.

While everyone else may have thought he was just their amazing bastard of a professor with loads of connections, even as a student, Jane was familiar with the insecure dorky side of his personality. It was impossible to hide anything from her. And while this may have annoyed—and maybe even scared him a little—before, he was glad he could be himself around her now.

 _Things have a way of working out,_ he thought contently, tightening his arms around her.

Jane hummed, interrupting his internal monologue. “Damn,” she whispered.

He paused and then lifted his head to look at her. “Jane,” he said slowly. “Have you been giving my students pointers?”

Her lips quirked upwards but she didn’t answer him.

Thomas narrowed his eyes; her silence was answer enough.

Growling softly, Thomas leaned down and nipped the top of her breasts. “I’ll punish you later,” he promised threateningly. Right now, wrapped in her arms, surrounded by her warmth, he felt strangely at home as if just the familiarity of his condo was not enough; he did not want to move.

“I’ll look forward to it,” she purred, laughing softly.

Thomas smiled. He closed his eyes and leaned back down against her, wanting very much to stay like this forever.


End file.
